world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
08172014SorserMerrow
09:29 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering aspiringArchon AA at 21:29 -- 09:29 TA: 777 hello Merrow 777 09:30 TA: 777 7his may seem very for7hcoming and awkward bu7 may I have a momen7 of your 7ime? 777 09:30 AA: Yes, that will be fine Piraya. 09:31 AA: Have you had a chance to read through the notes from the debriefing memo, by the way? 09:32 TA: 777 i7 is rude 7o assume 7ha7 a gen7leman does no7 777 09:32 TA: 777 wai7 777 09:32 TA: 777 no 777 09:32 TA: 777 no I haven7 ye7 777 09:33 TA: 777 sorry i7 is easy 7o ge7 carried away in 7he facade 777 09:33 AA: WE see. Well when you get a chance, it might have useful information for us heading into the game. 09:33 AA: Facade? 09:35 TA: 777 7he feux-insul7ed 7hing I do when I need 7o appear like a high-mannered fellow 777 09:36 TA: 777 I 7hink i7 would be kind of insul7ing 7o keep i7 up wi7h you when you have dropped your shou7ing capslock sch7ick 777 09:36 TA: 777 plus I kind of need your help 777 09:36 TA: 777 so being a prick is no7 7he way 7o go abou7 i7 777 09:36 AA: Oh, we see. We hadn't even noticed--we turned it off when speaking to our future brother-in-law earlier and haven't bothered to turn it back in. 09:36 AA: If it's this much of a hit, perhaps we should keep it. 09:36 AA: Very well, what do you need our help with? 09:38 TA: 777 so 7his isn'7 really easy for me 7o say bu7 I can NO7 ge7 a read on Lily 777 09:38 TA: 777 sorry 777 09:38 TA: 777 Miss Mavico 777 09:38 TA: 777 wha7 do you know abou7 her? 777 09:39 AA: She is an entirely infuriating individual. 09:41 AA: She is knowledgeable, and is very, very aware of that fact, but we are not convinced she has the wisdom to use that intelligence in a way that will help others or even truly help herself. 09:42 TA: 777 hmmm 777 09:43 AA: Is this about the etiquette lessons? We are not sure they remain a priority, all things considered. 09:43 TA: 777 no no 777 09:43 TA: 777 7his is more for 777 09:43 TA: 777 how 7o pu7 i7 777 09:44 TA: 777 personal in7eres7s? 777 09:46 AA: ...Piraya, for your sake WE hope you are not feeling flushed for her. 09:46 AA: Her mother has actually forbidden her from pursuing any concuscipient quadrants. 09:47 AA: ...well, we take that back. She has forbidden her from pursuing any concuscipient quadrants that are actually going to come to fruition. 09:47 AA: She apparently wishes to wait until a "Superior genetic specimen can be found." 09:49 TA: 777 now now le7s no7 jump 7he gun on 7his 777 09:49 TA: 777 I wasn'7 necessarily 7alking abou7 romancing her 777 09:49 TA: 777 I jus7 wan7 7o know why I can'7 GE7 7o her 777 09:49 AA: Oh. Thank goodness. 09:50 AA: What, in terms of teaching her? We strongly suspect she is unteachable. 09:50 AA: Short of physical correction, which avenue is forbidden to all. 09:51 TA: 777 7eaching is one 7hing Merrow, bu7 I canno7 even ge7 under her skin in 7he firs7 place! 777 09:51 AA: Oh. You are wishing to irritate her? 09:51 TA: 777 I 777 09:51 TA: 777 7hink so? 777 09:51 AA: Hmm. That could be tough. 09:52 TA: 777 gah she has me so flus7ered I don'7 even know wha7 I wan7 anymore 777 09:52 AA: We believe she has her pride, of course, but she is so quick to be flippant about anything that it would be difficult to determine a reliable source of irritation. 09:53 AA: She doesn't suffer ignorance well, we guess? She certainly treated Acenia poorly for her not knowing about their shared heritage. 09:53 AA: We're not sure how well you can use that though. 09:53 TA: 777 I suppose i7 is wor7h 7rying 777 09:54 TA: 777 I jus7 need 7o find wha7 makes her 7ick 777 09:54 TA: 777 she has 7oo good of a pokerface 777 09:54 AA: Yes. We suspect there is much hiding beneath it, but she is not quick to reveal her true self. 09:57 TA: 777 I admi7 maybe I am ge77ing a bi7 7oo inves7ed in 7his 777 09:58 TA: 777 bu7 a7 7he same 7ime 777 09:58 TA: 777 I feel like my pride is a7 s7ake here 777 09:58 TA: 777 i7s kind of exhilira7ing 7o be hones7 777 09:58 AA: We see. 09:59 AA: Well, as we said, be careful not to let it turn to mating fondness. Even if she returns the feelings she will not be able to act on them. 09:59 AA: You will be setting yourself up for heartache. Or spadesache. Either way. 10:01 TA: 777 why Mis7er Niadis 777 10:02 TA: 777 some would view 7ha7 as a challenge 777 10:02 AA: Keep in mind, Piraya, that Mavico's mother is a powerful being who has already threatened violence and culling against our numbers for slights, especially slights which involve her daughter or OUR betrothed. 10:03 AA: This might be a challenge better left unmet. 10:05 TA: 777 as I said Merrow 7his does no7 necessarily per7ain 7o romance 777 10:06 TA: 777 I would no7 worry 7o much abou7 i7 777 10:06 AA: Very well. If you say so. 10:06 AA: Just be careful. WE do not trust Mavico to show any restraint, even if it brings down her mother's wrath on the rest of us. 10:08 TA: 777 I mus7 say, 7his being 7ha7 claims 7o be her mo7her cer7ainly is a powerful figure if she has 7he son of 7he Empress s7eeped in fear 777 10:09 AA: Think of it as caution, rather than true fear. Until we know what we're up against, it would be foolish to cross her. 10:10 AA: We know that she has survived several sessions of a deadly game, and has access to technology unlike any we have seen before. 10:10 AA: And we know little else. 10:11 TA: 777 a variable is no7hing more 7ha7 s7ep 7o 7he solu7ion Merrow 777 10:12 TA: 777 7hough I 7alk 7rash abou7 some of our 7eamma7es I admi7 777 10:12 TA: 777 I like our odds 777 10:12 AA: Well you are apparently a Seer of some stripe. Let us hope your visions prove true. 10:13 TA: 777 A Seer of Doom in 7he con7ex7 of 7he game 777 10:14 TA: 777 comfor7ing 7o say 7he leas7 777 10:14 TA: 777 bu7 7ha7 being said I promise 7o be 7he bes7 Seer 7his game could offer you 777 10:14 AA: Well let's hope so. 10:14 TA: 777 7ha7 does remind me 7hough 777 10:15 TA: 777 do we have any idea wha7 7hese unbecoming 7i7les ac7ually mean? 777 10:15 AA: Not particularly. WE ARE told mine has something to do with destruction rather than leadership, and that is about it. 10:15 AA: So the best WE can infer is that the titles are not always literally what they sound like they mean. 10:16 TA: 777 Merrow if 7here is one 7hing I dislike more 7han no7 being able 7o break Mavico's pokerface 777 10:17 TA: 777 i7 is unclear language in 7he rules of a game 777 10:17 TA: 777 o7herwise you do no7 know wha7 7o fix and how 7o nudge in your favor 777 10:17 AA: Agreed. Hopefully the arrival of the Oracle and our co-players will shed some light on the situation. Hopefully our Sprites will shed a little more. 10:18 TA: 777 ah yes 777 10:18 AA: But events to date have not given US much faith we will ever be playing with full knowledge of the rules. 10:19 TA: 777 if 7ha7 is 7he case I will begin compiling a full lexicon of 7he rules of 7his game 777 10:19 TA: 777 no need 7o 7hank me 777 10:20 AA: That would be quite useful, Piraya. We look forward to your findings. 10:22 TA: 777 if 7he odds begin s7acking agains7 you you simply have 7o s7ar7 fudging 7hem in your favor 777 10:23 AA: Agreed. If we must make war upon this game, we must stack all the advantages in our favor. 10:23 AA: Fighting fair only makes sense if your troops are expendable. 10:25 TA: 777 if you'll excuse me Merrow I need 7o 7ry and ge7 some informa7ion ou7 of my spri7e 777 10:25 TA: 777 o7her 7han mooing 777 10:25 AA: Very well. Good luck. 10:25 TA: 777 7o you 7oo Mis7er Niadis 777 10:25 TA: 777 and 7hank you 777 10:25 TA: 777 i7 777 10:26 TA: 777 ac7ually feels relieving 7o no7 be a con7emp7able snob for once 777 10:26 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering aspiringArchon AA at 22:26 --